


Gold in Those Hills

by hisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Double Drabble, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: "She'd learned a lot of things in this town. How the gold sounded in the mountains. How drunk men could get and still walk.How being an excellent shot was better than being a fast one."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Gold in Those Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dakeyras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakeyras/gifts).



"Another, ma'am!"

"Haven't you had enough?" The grin on Naruto's face as he dumped the tiny fragments of gold onto the bar said he had, but gold talked. Said lot of nice things when you listened close. Sakura swept it up, safe into the till and poured him a whiskey. 

Ino burst in, jumped forward to not get caught by the back-swing of the doors. 

"There's a man in black who just appeared. Said he's looking for the mayor." Naruto's head snapped up, ready to go. Sakura flicked his forehead.

"No. You're too drunk. This is mine." Naruto was a fast shot, an even quicker draw, but Sakura had something better. She pulled her revolver out of its holster, discreet against her thigh, and leaped over the bar. 

She'd learned a lot of things in this town. How the gold sounded in the mountains. How drunk men could get and still walk. 

How being an excellent shot was better than being a fast one. Sakura had never missed. She didn't intend to start missing now. She loaded her revolver, cocked it and gave Ino a grin that made Naruto quail.

"Show me where he is. I'll show him something special."


End file.
